Fracturing Mind
by BareIncident
Summary: A story about Jenny slowing falling into darkness, someones changing and wants to help Jenny befire its too late. A Chenny FF and some N&S and D&B please give it ago xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ok, so this is my first Fanfiction, o I'm gonna say it right now, trying to make the characters seem like their characters and not make them seem to OOC is going to be hard for me, so help would be appreciated and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I mainly decided to write this story because I don't believe their are enough FF with Jenny and Chuck together, so yeh, please review to tell me If I should just stop or not...

Disclaimer- I don't own Gossip Girl

Chapter 1

**Jenny POV **

Everything was spinning, the walls, the people, I couldn't make my eyes focus on anything, and there were so many noises. I could feel that someone was leading me, a female, as I tried to focus I realised it was Agnes, in the back of my mind I knew I should struggle against her grasp but I didn't. Then I was pushed into a car and the next thing I know I'm at some bar. I found a couch and tried to just lie there and try focus on where I was. I noticed there were men, and many of them, but they were all starting to blur together.

I heard my phone ring, as I tried to answer it, it took a lot of concentration to make the screen clear,

"Jenny, its Nate, where are you?"

"Nate? I dunno where I am"

"Just hang on, me and chuck will come find you"

"Chuck? What? Please be quick"

As they hung up, I noticed a man walking up to me,

"Hey babe, now you look like you need some help? Shall I take you out back somewhere more quiet?"

**Chuck POV**

"Dude we gotta find Jenny"

"Alredy on it" I searched the single on the GPS signal from her phone and found she was in a bar downtown.

"I kniw where she is, lets go"

As Nate and I got into our limo I was anxious, I didn't know what Jenny would think of me, Chuck Bass helping her, but she didn't realise how guilty I still felt form the night f the kiss on the lips party.

**Jenny POV**

As he tried to help me up, I tried to struggle, my mind was screaming at me to not go with this man, but the more I struggle the more the world seemed to spin.

It was then I felt his hand on my thigh, slowly moving upwards, I tried to hit him, and continue to struggle, but the dizziness was getting worse, I then felt a hit to my stomach that rendered me breathless, "Don't try fight me now" he said through his teeth, he then didn't waste time he found the zipper to my dress, and undid it and continued to take it off, I tried screaming for help but he jsut silenced me by kissing me. This is it, I'm about to lose my virginity to a stranger.

'bang!'

The next thing I know the man was off me, I could see two big shadows, but I couldn't make out what they were, "Jenny, are you ok? I'm here, you're ok now" I recognised Chuck's voice as I tried to get my mind to focus I could see him.

**Chuck POV**

Nate and I stormed into the bar Jenny was at but we couldn't see her, then I heard a scream for help. Jenny. I ran to the direction of the voice, Nate close behind me, we found a door that led to a back room, as we entered I saw a man on top of Jenny, I ran and punch him in jaw and Nate continued to tackle him to the ground as I went to Jenny, as I approached her, she was only in her underwear her dress in tatters on the floor I told her that everything was going to be ok and I took my coat if and put it on her, as I tried to help her up, and lead her outside she kept swaying too much.

Ugh it was getting too hard so I told her to be calm as I lifted her into my arms and held her close as I felt her shaking, crying on my shoulder as Nate and I took her back to the Empire. On the trip to my hotel I couldn't help but think I tried to do what that man tonight was trying to do to Jenny, I knew she had forgiven me, but the guilt was still consuming me as I waited for the shaking girl in my arms to realise who had helped her.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, heres chapter 2! oh and I can see hter are views but can you pleaseeee review and give me advice, I think I really need it! But thanks for reading and giving this story a chance. **

**Disclaimer – Dont own gossip girl.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jenny POV**

I woke up feeling warm, and there was the soft sound of someone snoring, wait, snoring? My eyes flew open and a sat up, freeing myself of someone's arms. I instantly regretted getting up so fast, my head was spinning.

'Good morning'

Forgetting there was someone in bed with me I looked to my left to see Chuck, what? Ah god, last night was so blurry, then it all came back to me, the man, the room, him touching me. I shivered.

'Hey, are you ok?' Chuck asked... softly?

'uh, uh' was all I could get out. Obviously he noticed a pained and confused expression as he explained, 'You were pretty shaken up about what happened so you asked if I would stay with you till you fell asleep, and I must have fallen asleep also, I apologise'.

'uh, nah its fine' I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night now, I could do was feeling his touch, I felt dirty, I shivered again. Chuck must have noticed the change in my mood as he offered me a shower, while he found me something to wear and something to help my head. I then realised i was only in my underwear, skimpy lacy underwear I might add, I grabbed the covers and pulled them up to my chest. When I expected a witty remark from Chuck all he said was, 'Ill give you a minute, feel free to use my ensuite, ill leave clothes on the bed, take your time'. And then he got up and left.

This was weird.

**Chuck POV**

I exited the room quickly, it was clear Jenny was upset and confused about last night, so I thought it best to leave quickly and give her space.

I entered the lounge to see a distressed Nate, 'how is she? Did she say anything? Where I'

'Nathaniel my boy would you calm down' I said as I poured myself a glass of scotch, 'She is taking a shower. She looks pretty torn up but I thought it best to give her a minute also something to help with the low she must be feeling after the large extent of drugs she was given.'

'uh, ok' he replied stunned. I went back into my room as o heard the shower running, I went through my closet clearly unprepared for a woman sleeping over, I found a sweater and went to Nate's room to find some gym shorts with strings, hopefully if she adjusts them she will fit them, they may be a little big.

As I got dressed myself, I left the clothes on the bed to go into the lounge again as I grabbed some files I said to Nate, 'I have business to attend to, ill see you later'

'Wait, what? You arnt gonna wait and see if Jenny's ok?' he asked ion disbelief

'Nathaniel my boy, she has you she doesn't need me and honestly I have better things to do'. With that I left the penthouse. As the elevator went down I thought about how that wasn't true, I did want to see if Jenny was ok, but, I just couldn't, this wasn't me, I have no heart, I'm Chuck Bass.

**Jenny POV**

As I sat in the shower I cried, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, all I could of were his hands, touching me, his lips, forcing them upon my own.

It made me feel dirty, and sick, I scrubbed and scrubbed away at my skin till it was red and burned. After what felt like hours I exited the shower and dried off. As I went into Chucks room I found the clothes he put out for me, the shorts were baggy and the sweater too big, but I knew it would have to do.

I then took a deep breath and put on a brave face and went into the living room. With each step my head pounded, not liking this I found the couch and lay down, 'are you ok?' I heard Nate ask cautiously

'Uh, ye him fine, my head just hurts like hell.' I relied smiling at him.

'uh here is some water, and take these Chuck said they would help with your head'.

I took the water and tablets as Nate spoke again, 'Jenny about last night I'

'No need to say anything, I just want to get home in my own bed and sleep this off, do you think you could call the home phone and see if anyone's there, so I can see if its safe to sneak in?'

Nate sighed and agreed and went and called the apartment.

I finally got home later that afternoon, I stripped down and got into my PJ's and went straight to bed, I could deal with everything else later, only I didn't get the peaceful sleep I was hoping for, as images of a man flashed in front of me.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I got reviews; you would not believe how happy that made me! And yes im taking what you guys said into consideration and making this chapter longer like you asked! I was just for the fest couple of chapters testing the waters as you might say to see if anyone would read it! And you guys did so thanks! **

**But please it would be awesome if you could review again and maybe you could tell me if the characters are too OOC? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip Girl.**

**Jenny POV**

Over the weeks that followed I immersed myself in exercise and my fashion, I would wake early and go run in the park, get home just in time to have a shower before school. When I got home I did my homework, and then worked on my portfolio of different designs, immediately after dinner I would head down to the gym not too far from the apartment and work on the punching bag. I didn't allow myself time to think about the UES or the lifestyle it provided, I was over it and what it was turning me into so I did my best to avoid the girls at school and gossip girl itself.

During time at the gym was the only time I allowed myself to think, think of that night, not only of the man but of Chuck, and how caring? He was, it was confusing.

With each thought I punched the bag harder, and harder until I was out of breath, when I finally arrived home from the gym, everyone else was already asleep.

That was until tonight.

As I walked into the living room there sat no other than the man of my thoughts himself, Chuck Bass.

'What are you doing here?' I asked accusingly.

'I live here' he replied with that mocking tone of his.

'Well you haven't lately'

'Well now I'm back'

'hmph' was all I allowed as I walked to my room, I didn't like this, Chuck being here. He could notice my different behaviour and tell Rufus, he's been interrogating me for awhile but all I told him was I just wanted to get into shape, which if you took one look at me you could tell was a lie, I was stick thin.

I hardly ever ate breakfast and im always exercising, but it was better than him knowing the truth.

Which brings me back to Chuck! What is he doing here? I havnt seen him nor Nate since the nioght, it may be du to the fact I have been doing my best to avoid them, afraid they would ask me about that night and it would break me and how well I have been able to cope.

I tried to shake this off as I slid into bed, but unfortunately it wasn't the peaceful sleep I was hoping for.

I slipped into the same nightmare I had been having since that night.

With him.

**Chuck POV**

'Thanks Lily, I really appreciate it'

'Its my pleasure Charles, its good to have you back home. Evan if its only for a little while, now im off to bed so ill see you in the morning'

'goodnight lily'

I sighed as my step mother (I don't really know what to call her...) went to her room. My pent house was being refurbished so I decided to come back to the Humphrey/Vander Woodsen apartment for a while.

As I poured myself a glass of scotch I went and sat on the couch, being back in here I knew meant was that I would see Jenny. I hadn't seen her since the night and was curious and though is shouldn't be concerned to see how she was.

I was planning on just finding out through Nate but he had also not seen her since the night, all he knew was that she sent most of her time exercising, studying or doing stuff to do with her fashion.

To say I wasn't worried would be a lie, though I keep telling myself not to worry, she's Jenny Humphrey, a nobody from Brooklyn.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator, as I looked up I say Jenny walk in, gym bag in hand.

To say she looked like crap would be an understatement, she had big bags under her eyes, she was deathly pale and very thin, though you could see the muscle that she was gaining from all the exercise, it was still barely there. She didn't look healthy.

But the worst part was when she looked into my eyes and I into hers, and I say how empty and sad they were, it hurt me?

'What are you doing here?' she asked accusingly.

'I live here' i replied with my infamous mocking tone

'Well you haven't lately'

'Well now I'm back'.

As she walked away I could only think, why didn't you ask how she was ?

But in the back of my brain I knew that I could not just be kind like that, it wasn't me, it wasn't who I was.

I went to my room and changed and got into bed, as I drifted into a deep sleep I was awoken by the sounds of a girl's voice.

As I awoke I realised it was Jenny's voice, but she was in distress, I got out of bed and raced into her room next door only to see her asleep, but thrashing away telling someone to get away. I walked up to her and shook her, trying to wake her from her nightmares, but it was difficult, finally she settled down and she opened her eyes, which were at this point full of tears.

'Are you ok?' I asked carefully

'I'm fine' she lied

'Jenny tell me what's going on or I'm going to get Rufus' I asked sternly.

'It was just a bad dream, It was nothing, just go back to sleep'

It was obvious she wasn't alright and I could see her shaking, I was at loss at what to do, Chuck Bass didn't deal with crying women very often.

I decided to go against my head and I hoped onto bed and sat next to her,

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened'

'Chuck, its fine im used to it now I just'

'What?' I exclaimed, 'Jenny how long have you been having these nightmares?'

'Since, since that night' she said more tears flowing from her eyes.

'Talk to me' was all I said as I lay down next to her, I out my hand on hers hoping to comfort and calm her.

She finally caved and told me she'd been having the same dream every night, since it happened and that was why she was always so busy, and avoiding Nate and I, as she was trying to avoid what happened and how she felt.

Little did I know that it wasn't just fear and disgust of that night that she was feeling.

...

**Jenny POV **

I woke up feeling very snug in my very warm blanket that was breathing on my neck, wait what?

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly looking down to a newly awoken Chuck,

'Uh what cha do that for?' he groaned

'I'm sorry I forgot you were there' I exclaimed

'Tis fine im sorry I fell asleep here, but I best get out before Rufus, or worse Dan finds me, and kills me'

Je got up and as he was at the door he said, 'Oh and I meant what I said last night, your not going to shut me out anymore, or Nate, you need to let us help you, ill pick you up for lunch at noon, don't be late.'

And just like that he left, while I was left there stunned. I shook it off and decidde to go to the gym and shake off the nightmare from last night, last night, it made me think about Chuck, it was out of character of him to be so caring, listening to my problems that I didn't really want to share.

I sighed and got up and left for the gym. I returned just having enough time to get ready for lunch with Chuck, and as he informed me Nate also.

I picked out a simple black shirt with a very short skirt, a large black coat and my usual getup, black, black eyes.

As it hit noon I road down the elevator to my lunch, I was nervous, I didn't like this time left to think, it meant I may have to face the problems I was trying to avoid. That included fancy restaurant lunches on the UES.

...

**That better length wise? Please leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenny POV**

I sat awkwardly as Nate and Chuck just stared at me, not blinking, not bothering to hide the fact that they were staring at me. After about a minute more I couldn't take it anymore, 'Would you too stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat please?' I asked

'What would you like to eat?' asked Nate not bothering to respond to my outburst.

'Ill have the lamb' said Chuck not taking his eyes off me.

As I looked at the menu I eternally cringed, they had to bring me to the place that specialised in big juicy meats, ew. As I looked for the vegetarian options I found a nice salad to have, at least it wouldn't ruin all my hard work at the gym.

It was only as we got our meals that Nate started to actually talk to me, 'So what's wrong Jen?'

'Nothing' I lied.

'There's no point lying' stated Chuck giving me a look that said he wouldn't hesitate to tell Nate everything.

'Seriously I'm fine guys. I guess I'm still a little shaken up by what happened but I'll be fine'.

'And what about all the countless hours at the gym, your losing weight Jenny and no offense but you are not really in a position to lose any' stated Nate concern all over his face.

'Look' I almost shouted , 'yes shits been going down, that night haunts me all the time, exercise and study are the only things keeping me going right now and I eat plenty, but sorry if I don't want to talk to the two guys who have never given a crap before now'. With that I out money on the table enough to pay for all our meals and left the restaurant half running.

I didn't look back but hoped straight on the subway knowing that Chuck would never set foot down hear and Nate would hopefully just stay with him.

I couldn't believe them, where did they think they had the right to question me? To have concern for me? They never cared before now obviously it was all an act like the rest of my friendships.

**Chuck POV**

Nate and I watched as Jenny stormed out of the restaurant, I couldn't believe we had blown what was most likely our last chance to try to get her to let us in. Ugh I dint even understand why I even cared!

'Well we sure screwed that up'

'Thanks for that captain obvious' I snapped.

As we excited the restaurant I looked up to see a storm coming, as I hoped in my limo I couldn't get Jenny off my mind, it was pissing me off.

I was Chuck Bass, I didn't think about women, I only sleep with them.

**Jenny POV**

I got home just as it was starting to rain, on my way home I had bumped into someone, a young man. He dropped a small package as I looked at it I realised what it was, it was the same thing that made that horrible night occur.

But as I placed the pills in front of me on my bed I couldn't ignore the urge to have them again, my body wanted them.

**Ooooo what will Jenny Do... I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile to be honest I just haven't been bothered to, so this is just a real quick chapter to let you know im alive and over the next two days ill write a much longer one.**

**Suggestions welcome,**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Im really sorry for the late update, but i just kinda lost interest in writing so don't expect chapters often after this though it was because of some awesome reviews that I've decided to try write some more:)

**Jenny POV**

I woke up to my alarm feeling really groggy, i stared at the little package across the room, i so wanted to rip it open and consume what was in side but i couldn't.

Not today, i knew Chuck was still around and was going to be around today as Lily was trying to have a big family brunch.

I managed to sneak out of the house to the gym without anyone noticing, i didn't want to have to sit at a table with Chuck it was hard enough aiding him while he stayed with us for a week.

…

As i left the gym i felt so tired, i knew i had spent to long in there and i was craving something big a greasy to eat, but the look of the food as i walked by made my stomach churn. i decided on a blueberry muffin instead, it would be enough till dinner.

As i walked home i felt more and more tired with each step, i only just made it home as i fell onto the couch exhausted. I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

Unaware if his stare.

**Chuck POV**

I arrived early to Lily's brunch hoping to see Jenny before she could escape but i missed her. Brunch was as boring as i expected it to be, Blair and Serena joined us which made it more uncomfortable with Blairs gaze was a t me the entire time.

As everyone started to leave and i managed to avoid Blair and her confrontation, i found myself to be alone in the apartment.

As i poorer myself a glass of port Jenny walk, well more tripped into the lounge and fell on the couch. I stood there awkwardly waiting for her to get up and stare at me, but she didn't ster.

I walked up to her limp form to see her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted in the cutest way. Wait cute, no unattractively collecting flies.

I stood there for awhile confused, at Jenny and myself. i couldn't understand what was happening to me. i didn't have feelings, i don't call people cute and i certainly didn't get troubled by some girls problems.

But as i watched her sleep i could tell that she was getting worse, she was incredibly skinny, not an ounce of fat in sight, only muscle. She wore an oversize air of trackies and jumper but you could see how loosely it fit her form.

The bags under her eyes were bigger than i remember last, i couldn't understand how Rufus hadn't noticed but i guess with her usual black get up it would be hard to.

I just felt like - no Chuck Bass docent feel, i couldn't believe what was coming over me.

i abruptly turned around and left the appartment herding to the Empires bar, sitting next to the first girl i saw.

As i bought her a drink all i could think was, she's not Jenny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

Jenny POV

I awoke a few a hours later to Dad getting home, 'Hey Jenny are you alright?'

'Yeh dad I'm fine just really tired, stayed up all night last night trying to do this design for a new dress'

'alright then, but Jenny no more late nights, get some sleep its unhealthy to be up so late'.

'k dad' i sighed, i made a swift exit to my room before he could add anything else.

As i went into my room i saw the small package on my dresser, i quickly grabbed it and shoved it into my T-shirt draw.

I then continued to do all my homework for the next three hours only to be disturbed by the raised voices of Lily and my dad. They were fighting, again. they had been fighting at least twice a week for the last month, i thought that things were going good but they were on and off, always arguing about the UES or money or the gallery or something. Urh! i just wanted to have some quiet i couldn't understand why but my head was pounding.

I eyed my draws, i could feel the pull and the next thing i knew i was standing next to the draw. I opened it up taking out the package.

I knew i couldn't do it now, or at least not in my room so i stuffed the package in my bag and grabbed my coat.

I easily slipped out as Dad and lily had moved the argument to their room. I went down the elevator texting Dad that i was going to see Vanessa and stay at hers for the night and that i had school stuff and would be home tomorrow after school.

As i walked down the street i called a number i didn't think i would call again, Damien.

'hello?'

'Damien, its me, Jenny'

'Ahhh Jenny, to what do i owe this pleasure?'

'I think we should catch up…. come pick me up? Ill be at the park'

With that i hung up, i knew he would come.

Only 30 minutes later i was hoping into a taxi with Damien.

'So little one what can i do for you, i thought you dislike my company?'

'Well i have something, a proposition i think you would be interested in'

'Lets go some place else then'

…..

As the taxi pulled up to a house with people overflowing into the garden, i was suddenly nervous, shaking almost. i knew it was the aftermath of the drugs and my nerves together but as Damien took me inside to the house with the loud music plaint he slowly led me to a joining room.

Before he could speak i sat down on the couch and pulled out the package.

'as i unwrapped the brown paper and the large bag of pills were in his sights, he raised his eye-brows, 'I thought we didn't do drugs little one?' he smiled sinfully.

'Things change' i replied almost in a offering way

'well i must say proposal received and accepted, but i assume ou don't want to just sell these but consume?'

'only if you can promise more?'

'deal'

He sat next to me on the couch and put his hand on my thigh, well how about you give us two of those title things and put the rest in your bag, we can figure out details later' as he winked at me.

I got to of the small site pills of ecstasy and ut them on the small coffee table as i wrapped the other back in the paper and out them in my bag.

As Damien picked up a pill and swallowed it, he continued to kiss my neck.

Trying to ignore my instates that kept telling me know and listening to my cravings instead i swelled the pill and let it take me over.

The night was a blur, i remember Damien kissing me all over and me kissing him back, i remember the sweet, oh so sweet high the pills gave me, i felt wonderful, amazing, without a care in the world.

As the drug slowly wore off i fell asleep on Damien half naked, and completely unaware of the world.

…..

so i kinda don't know what to make lily and rufus fight about yet but I'm getting there….. and this chapter i think is a little longer but I'm gonna make the next longer so don't expect a quid update.

And thank you for the reviews, nd I'm not going to create a bad relationship between blair and jenny i love blair she is one of my fav characters, I'm just trying to set up the basis of their communication at the moment :)

please review :):):):):):)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jenny POV

I woke up to my alarm beeping, i quickly turned it off and slowly got up off the couch making sure i didn't disturb Damien.

I slipped into my school uniform and found my way back onto the street, when i arrived at school o saw Eric waiting for me by the front,

'where were you last night?' he asked

'um with Vanessa didn't my Dad tell you?'

'dont lie to me Jenny, i know for a fact that Vanessa was at work, as i got a coffee there with a friend'

'it doesn't matter where i was Eric I'm here now rant i? and who was this friend aye?' i said trying to divert his question

'it doesn't -' he was cut off by the lid ring of the bell' 'sorry gotta get to class see you at lunch bye' i walked as fast as i could away and into class.

I sat at the back again in class, doing my work with my head down.

I could feel the other girls stares in me but i ignored them, i didn't care how they judged me, i didn't like the lies anymore.

At lunch imaged to keep Erics attention away form me and on his date last night but i could feel his gaze, i knew he wouldn't tell anyone where i was but i didn't feel like having to listen to his lecture.

…

That night at the gym i stayed for 2 hours, as i was leaving i got a text from Damien: Friday 7.30, ill pick you up. D

I felt my body sigh with release, i knew what friday would bring, an escape. a nobodies party where i could escape the gaze of the upper east side, and hopefully - Beep Beep,

well well well, has little J slipped of the rails? who knew we'd make friends with ex-boyfriends? be careful little J.

xox Gossip Girl

Shit, i didn't know who i could avoid Eric now, or anyone for that matter. damn gossip girl she would ruin this if she found out.

…. i got home just in time for dinner, unfortunately Serena and Nate had decided to join us. i sat down and avoided their stares, i ate only half my food as it made me feel sick, i though Dad would've remembered my hate for his chill, i mean i know he doesn't know i 'became' a veto and i dint have the heart to tell him, but this meal was one of his favourites and i couldn't tell him.

Nate and Serena both kept staring at me asking questions about my day, week, if i had plans for the weekend. i managed to lie easily the whole time but i wasn't looking forward to their questions after dinner.

….

After dinner Dad and Lily left to go out to get some hing for the gallery and i was left alone with them.

I tried to slip away to my room when they confronted me,

'Who the hell have you been seeing again Jenny?' Serena asked concerned

'um no one, i don't know what she was on about, i mean i bumped into HIUHPIUGHPIUGPIUGPIGPIYP(*&(, the other day so i dunno maybe she thought something happened? i dunno' i asked staring at the floor.

With that Serenas phone beeped and she appoligized and said she had to leave but Nate didn't, he stared at me concern across his face.

'Jenny tlak to me, whats been going on lately?'

'nothing, I'm fine.'

'no your not, i can tell, you always avoid everyone and that goddip girl post? she is usually very accurate, you having been the same since that -'

'no. I'm fine I'm just busying with school and other stuff would you just but out!'

i pushed past him and went into my room, i knew that wasn't me talking but the results of the drugs. i could feel my hands shaking and i didn't know what to do, i felt sick from the chilli and i ran to my bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach, my head really hurt and i could feel it burning and i couldn't stop shaking as i tried to stand up, my knees collapsed but i didn't remember hitting the floor.

….

Chuck POV

I'm at dinner with her now, she's avoiding my stares, come over here, Rufus and lily are leaving after anyway - n

I shut my phone and headed down to my limo, after the gossip girl blast Nate started to worry so he went to Jennys for dinner to try suss out who she has been seeing again, i knew there were nay few people that GG could have been talking about and the top of my list, Damien.

I tried not to think about it and avoid the subject of Jenny completely but Nate seemed to believe that i could help get through to her.

As i arrived at the penthouse Nate approached me, 'she lied to me Chuck, i don't know who it is, she shouted at me, i don't think I've ever had Jenny shout at me for asking a question before. and she doesn't look good, worse than the last time we saw h-'

bang! we were interrupted by the slamming of a door then followed by the sound of someone vomiting. We raced to the bathroom just as we saw Jenny trying to stand only to have her legs collapsed, i managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Nate felt at her forehead, "she's burning up, ill go get here some water you get her into bed'

As he left i lifted jenny into my arms and she was surpassing very light, with no effort i was able to get her into bed as Nate arrived with some water,

'She's completely gone just leave it at her bedside'

'do you think she's sick?' Nate asked worried

'im not sure she hasn't looked well for weeks now, i don't understand how Rufus doesn't see it. she's stick thin and now she's hanging out in the wrong crowd, doenst care for the upper east side, somethings wrong.'

….

We stayed with Jenny till Rufus got home, we told him that Jenny was sick so he took over and we left.

…

ummm yeh I'm just gonna upload whats here, its a little more than last time but still not really long enough ill keep trying though! thanks for the reviews but please review more with your thoughts:)


End file.
